A new Beginning
by Pearl22
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Jimmy has it all planned out. If only his girlfriend would quit all the nagging... A little J/C oneshot.


A new Beginning

**Disclaimer: Nope. I didn't own Jimmy Neutron or anything related in this year, I won't own it in the new year. Never in fact.**

_A/N: Hi, everyone! Well I just got this idea today (as it's New Year's Eve) and although I don't think anyone'll read it today , I just wanna have this up today. I hope you'll like it..._

_..._

„Okay, okay…could you please stop?! " Cindy staggered after him, her face clouded over with annoyance. She violently shook her boyfriend's hand off and looked with disgust at the dust that had covered her clothes.

"But…" Jimmy began, urging her to continue walking. The death glare he received, however, made him rethink his intentions immediately. Whatever he had done to her this time, she clearly was not very jolly. He sighed in exasperation. Of all days she just **had** to choose this one to be in an awfully foul mood! Knowing her, this could just carry on for a few hours. Time he did not have, if he wanted to follow the 'plan'.

Darn it, women really knew how to spoil every good intention.

Cindy narrowed her eyes. "Don't you 'but' me, Neutron! Care to explain what's going on in that oversized head of yours?!" she gestured wildly with her hands. "First you 'kidnap' me from my parents' New Year's party..."

"Oh come on!" he cut her tirade off. "That wasn't 'kidnapping', I was just saving my life!"

A few minutes longer over at the Vortex' mansion and her parents' gazes certainly would have frozen him to death. They still had not forgiven him his outrageous 'insolence' of asking their daughter out when they had been early teenagers. Jimmy and Cindy had naturally been dating ever since, but not once had the Vortex' opinion of him changed over the years. Sometimes he felt like pulling his hair out, when he met them. Cindy and he were in college already, for heaven's sake! How long was a person able to hold grudges?!

Needless to say, only Cindy had been invited to the party. Oh and of course all his friends, neighbors and all the other persons they had ever met! Even his own parents! The only person without invitation …well Cindy's parents were not exactly 'subtle' so to speak. Not that it had stopped his girlfriend to drag him into the lion's den, though!

"Saving YOUR life? God, how pathetic! Why even bother to take me along then, if you just needed to 'escape'?!" his girlfriend spat at him, interrupting rudely his thoughts.

He glanced impatiently at his watch, while listening to her rant. Only half an hour till New Year…

"Perhaps…hmm I don't know Cindy, perhaps because I wanted to spend New Year's Eve with the one girl I love without getting ripped apart by her parents? Oh not that can't be, what a ridiculous thought!" he snapped back at her.

"Okay that would explain why you went to that restaurant with me, alright! But what about the whole dragging-me-through-the-dark-night-on-a-hill thingy? My clothes are all dirty! And that…" she pointed at her clothes. "…was a brand new dress, Neutron!"

He rolled his eyes. What a shame, her dress had gotten a bit dirty! Call the emergency!

"Oh sorry!" he said sarcastically, not bothering at all to pay attention to her scoff. "I haven't realized I was such a criminal! You don't even like to wear dresses!"

"That gives you the right to ruin them?! Besides that was a dress I just happen to like!"

He ran his left hand through his hair. As if he was not already nervous enough about what he intended to do...

"Can we stop talking about your dress now please?"

Cindy folded her arms disgruntedly over her chest. "Yes of course we can! This, however, conveniently brings us back to the point why you're so deadest on dragging me up that hill! I could be having a nice conversation with Libby right now, instead of staggering through the wilderness, you know?!" she pointed at the herbages and heaps of earth around them.

"Oh yes, because your conversations always are of HIGHEST importance, Vortex!" Jimmy could not resist retorting. Girlfriend or not, she still was the best at making his blood boil with anger. As Sheen liked to put it, they were two people who were deeply in hate with each other, however, happened by some cruel twist of fate to fall in love all the same. Much to everyone else's misfortune.

The Mexican surely would have gotten further into that matter, had not Cindy and Jimmy stood right behind him with daggers in their eyes. The only reason the guy was still among the living, was his girlfriend Libby, who had (although rather reluctantly) protected him from their friends' rage. After all messing with a science genius and a very skilled martial artist was not recommendable.

Cindy put her hands on her hips. The anger was practically written over her entire face. On seeing the sparks that flew out her eyes, Jimmy wondered how it was possible, that she was the same young woman he had (rather) peacefully had dinner with only twenty minutes ago. Needless to say his scheme certainly was getting harder to pull off with every word they spoke.

"Like you're the one to talk, Neutron! Or maybe you just have to excuse me, I never realized Sheen's and Carl's nonsense is the utter world-changing conversation topic."

"Argh! Can we just get this over with?!" Jimmy exclaimed frustrated, by now seriously fed up with her nagging.

"Hey, you were the one who started it!" Cindy accused him.

"Nuhuh! You stopped and broke into a tirade, Cindy! Messing seriously with my schedule, just for your information…"

She frowned at his words.

"Your schedule…?"

Jimmy cringed slightly at her inquiring voice. Stupid, stupid, stupid move! He could just clap himself. Why was it so hard not to let something slip he wanted to hide from her?

"Ah it's nothing." He quickly muttered and decided this was the best time to continue his way.

Unfortunately she did not think the same.

"Hey Neutron!" she shouted outraged and followed him. Of course, considering the fact she was wearing rather high-heeled shoes, it was not all that easy to catch up with him. "Don't you dare to walk away from me! What schedule?! NEUTRON!!!" she almost fell over just another heap.

Jimmy half exasperated, half amused called over his shoulder:

"Just leave it be Cindy! It's nothing!"

"Oh, I hate it when you're being like that!" He did not even need to look at her as to know she was patting dust off her dress. Again.

"Not the only thing you hate about me! I kinda grew used to it, you know? It's sort of a side effect to all that rival-thing." he replied lightheartedly.

As if she had read his thoughts, Cindy's outcry immediately came:

"Oh don't even think of laughing, you jerk!" The sound of another stumbling followed right after.

Maybe he should be merciful with her. After all she was his girlfriend…

…his pondering took another two minutes of 'wisely' spent time, before he turned around and offered her his hand again, a huge smirk plastered on his face.

He could practically feel her reluctance and distaste as she grabbed it, cursing under her breath. He should be thankful for her choice in shoes…or this would not have ended this amusing.

"Oh great here we go again…" Cindy groaned from behind him. "…damn those shoes! Do you really have to drag me through the darkness like that, Jimmy?

"Hmhm…" he nodded, hints of the smirk still pulling at his lips. "And if you would just shut up your big annoying Vortex mouth for a few minutes, you would probably realize why!"

She gasped and slapped his arm with her free hand. "Watch how the insults just fly out my 'big annoying Vortex mouth' you little…"

Jimmy sighed in mock exasperation. "Oh well…" he loudly droned the sound of her voice. "I guess it's my job to shut you up, then."

Before Cindy was even able to react, he spun around and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. The complaining immediately stopped…and he smirked against her lips, as he felt she was clearly enjoying his action. After a few seconds…or minutes they broke apart, both smiling. In Cindy's case of course, there was also a horrendous scowl.

"Just so you know it…" she said and poked her index finger in his chest. "This was totally involuntary on my part!"

Jimmy just smiled teasingly at her. "It surely didn't feel that way, Vortex."

He dragged her further up the hill, graciously ignoring the sour expression on her face.

"Oh Neutron, you dipstick!" she called frustrated out…but followed him.

…

"And…still exasperated?" Jimmy mocked Cindy and held her closer. She looked annoyed up at him, but the sparkle in her eyes betrayed her. He was after all not as oblivious anymore as he had been when he was a child. Or that was what he thought at least.

"Okay. So it's nice. Get over it!"She cuddled up to him.

Jimmy cocked an eyebrow. "Nice? That's a bit disappointing, Miss Vortex."

"You didn't really expect me to praise a spot, YOU picked out, did you?" she said resolutely and smirked at him.

"No. But you know, one never stops hoping that the other one will come off their 'superiority'. Besides thankfulness can be very relieving, really Cindy!"

Immediately, her glare came back. "So does modesty, Nerdtron. But since we both know, none of this is going to change, why don't we just drop it?"

Amused, Jimmy nodded and let his gaze wander. He was pretty proud of himself, no matter what she said. The overview over the town was just amazing from this hill. Everywhere they could see the lights of the houses blinking and flashing. It was quite chilly, but the fresh air somehow just completed the atmosphere around them. He felt quite relaxed, sitting up there in an embrace with her…although there still was this nervousness…this damn nervousness…

"Well…but you still didn't care to explain, why you brought me up here." Cindy already interrupted his trail of thoughts again. He sighed inaudible.

"Can't you just once keep quiet and enjoy yourself, Vortex?" he asked slightly exasperated.

She scoffed at his words. "Why should I? I have all the rights in the world to know what's going on here."

"Maybe there's nothing going on at all? Perhaps I just wanted to spend some time with you? You've got to admit this is way more comfortable than at your parents' house."

"Neutron…if I was going out with anyone else I'd agree, but knowing you…you really expect me to buy that?!" suspicion sparkled in her emerald eyes.

He nuzzled her hair and sighed again…this time louder. "Well, maybe I thought this would be a nice place to watch the fireworks, alright?! And maybe I wanted to share the beginning of a new year with you!"

Surprisingly she did not respond. Bemused, Jimmy looked down at her, only to find her chuckling sprightly. "Hey! What's so funny?!"

"Did…" another giggle escaped her throat. "…did Carl and Sheen mess with your mind? You're _**never**_ this corny, Jimmy! Should I call a doctor?" her teasing voice sounded in his ears. In mock concern she batted her eyelashes at him.

The genius scowled. "Wasn't it you who complained for hours that I have to be more 'sensitive' after we visited this theatre play?!"

Cindy rolled her eyes, still chuckling. "Please, you were arguing with one of the viewers whether 'Romeo and Juliet' was romantic, you dweeb!"

"Why did you even drag me in there?!" Jimmy muttered under his breath, but Cindy just went on.

"'From the rational point of view, there is nothing romantic in the fact of two human beings shutting down their system, Misses, if you take a closer look at the general definition of 'romantic'. You're allowing your mind to be manipulated by subjective feelings that you receive from the atmosphere of the play.'" She imitated him and stuck out her tongue. "I think that was the dorkiest thing I've ever had to listen to, seriously Neutron."

"So you want to stab yourself now for the romantic effect? No problem, carry on…" Jimmy snapped back at her, feeling somewhat insulted.

Cindy just continued with her merciless chuckles and snuggled even closer to him. She was obviously not the least interested in his 'offended' mood.

For a couple of minutes both stayed silent, taking in the view on the town beneath and enjoying the feeling of being together (although they were mentally preparing for just another bickering session already). Finally however, Jimmy tore his gaze from the lights and cleared his throat.

"Cindy…" he said quietly, getting her attention. "Look I…"

He did not get any further, since the first scrunching sound shattered the silent night. Thousands of sparkles flew through the air…colorful and bright. With a wide smile, Cindy watched the first firework. It had not even vanished, when more colors and lights joined it in the clear night sky. Like a thunderstorm the fireworks bolted through the air, followed by sounds of many people calling in the distance.

The lights and colors danced on their faces, making their eyes twinkle.

"Jimmy…" Cindy whispered delighted. "The new year has begun!"

He could not help but smile at the obvious excitement in her voice that replaced the usual teasing undertone. Listening to all the noise of the fireworks around them, he lifted her chin and spoke:

"Happy New Year Cindy…"

She beamed as their lips met, closing her eyes and deepening the kiss.

"Happy New Year, Jimmy…" she murmured back and laid her head on his chest. They watched more and more fireworks bolting in the air. Suddenly however, Cindy punched him in the sides.

"Hey!" he called outraged and looked bewildered at her.

Cindy shook energetically her head. "How in the world can you drag me to this beautiful spot and watch the fireworks in such a corny manner, Neutron?!" she stated, almost accusingly. "What's just gotten into us?!" The impish twinkle in her eyes, just told him, she had already gotten over her excitement.

This meant she was just ready again to 'kick his butt' as she liked to put it.

Great.

Why fall for an ordinary girl, uh?

However, at her words he was immediately reminded of the real reason he brought her to this place.

"Well…Cindy. "He started, his voice slightly shaking. "It's a new year after all. And…a new year…that's almost like a new beginning, right?" he gulped as he met her curious gaze. So he just kissed her cheek and continued. "A new beginning…a new time to come….a new _part of life_…"

Cindy smirked at him. "Gosh Neutron, look at you! Don't tell me you got me up here to do something conveniently cheesy like proposing marriage to me or something equally corny…" her voice drifted off as she laughed at her own joke.

Jimmy only stiffened.

Oh. Shoot.

_(Never listen to Sheen's advice EVER again!)_

Cindy sensed his sudden tension and scanned his face. Her eyes widened in realization.

"You –what-_**really**_-oh my-and-what-and-yes-you-ah-oh-god-" she hysterically sputtered in a high pitched voice that was so unlike her.

Jimmy, inwardly dying a thousand deaths, smiled weakly at her, tightened the grip around something in his pocket and asked quietly:

"Well…just taken the case that was the reason…how would you react?"

Slowly, his girlfriend calmed down her antics and stared wide-eyed at him. Her lips parted slightly.

"Errr…uhh…" she stuttered. Thinking his words over and over again, a mischievous expression formed on her face after a few passing moments.

"I guess you just have to ask to find out, Jimmy…"

He felt a grin sliding back into his features, replacing his former blank and yet shocked facial expression.

The fireworks enlightened the night sky around them, greeting happily the year that had just begun.

It did not matter that this was totally corny. And it did not matter that her parents would hunt him down when they heard the news.

Because this was a new year.

And as he smiled at Cindy's anticipating expression, he knew it in fact:

This was just a new beginning.

...

_A/N: Corny. Yes I know...but I hope it was still enjoyable. Please review and let me know whether it's nice or sucks._

_Love and a very happy New Year, firepearl!_


End file.
